Abismos de Absinto e o Gosto dos Seus Beijos
by Sweet Pepper
Summary: Diga todas aquelas mentiras, Sirius Black. Invente histórias sobre ódio, sobre indiferença, e sobre como você nunca se sentiu atraído pela escuridão, pelo veneno do sangue, pelos abismos de absinto. Pelo gosto proibido dos beijos de Regulus. #slash#incest


Nome: _Abismos de Absinto (e o gosto dos seus beijos)_

Shipper:_ Sirius e Regulus_

Sumário:_ Diga todas aquelas mentiras, Sirius Black. Invente histórias sobre ódio, sobre indiferença, e sobre como você nunca se sentiu atraído pela escuridão, pelo veneno do sangue, pelos abismos de absinto. Pelo gosto proibido dos beijos de Regulus._

Avisos: _Slash, Incesto. Mas pode ler que não morde não - só não me venha reclamar depois. One-shot. Toda sorte de comportamentos inapropriados fic afora – crianças-não-façam-isso-em-casa._

Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter não me pertence. Mas se alguém quiser me dar algum dos dois (ou os dois...) meninos Black, eu aceito /o/_

Notas:_ Well, minha primeira fic do casal. POV do Regulus, o que quer dizer que ele que conta a história, e faz isso do jeito dele, e em linguagem coloquialíssima. Desculpem todos os erros gramaticais e trechos confusos – propositais, (quase) todas. Ele tem um jeito engraçado de contar histórias...  
E qualquer coisa, falem comigo, mordo não. Reviews, MPs, e-mails, gritos, telegramas, frases escritas na areia de uma praia feita de sonhos..._

* * *

-

**Abismos de Absinto (e o gosto dos seus beijos)**

-

Diz pra mim que eu sempre estive errado, Sirius. E diz pra mim que nada valeu, diz, porque é isso que eu quero escutar de você. Eu sei que não existe redenção, eu sei que a morte é o fim de tudo, eu sei que contos de fadas não existem – apenas a Fada Verde que era o absinto que você me deu, para depois tomar de minhas mãos e levar aos seus lábios. Aqueles lábios que profeririam aquele _não_ tão doce quanto venenoso.

Diz pra mim que quando nós éramos crianças e roubávamos goles da bebida escondida pela mamãe, você já não me amava. Que você não fazia isso pra poder ter uma desculpa pra roubar meus beijos e sentir minha boca. Diz, Sirius, que você já não sabia de tudo aquilo que tivemos que esconder a vida inteira.

Diz que não sabia que eu mentia todos aqueles pesadelos, pra poder ir dormir com você, e você poder cuidar de mim.

Mente pra mim, meu amado irmão. Meu amado, meu irmão.

Diz que seu amor por mim nunca foi absoluto. Diz com sinceridade que, quando você foi embora, não olhou pra trás. Não pensou duas vezes.

E diz, diz pra mim. Sussurra nos meus pesadelos que nunca sonhou comigo, que nunca mais sentiu o gosto do cigarro na sua boca. O cigarro que você sempre odiou, e me odiava porque eu fumava, mas bastava uma bala de menta qualquer pra voltar a me beijar. Nos meus lábios, o gosto mal mascarado do único vício que não era culpa sua.

Amargo – mas era doce te provocar. Diz pra mim que nunca soube disso.

‑­

Diz pra mim que se eu pedisse pra você voltar, você não voltaria (eu nunca iria pedir). Que seus amigos eram mais importantes na vida e na morte e, ah, diga que me odeia, mais uma vez. E dessa vez finja que não sabe que seus olhos só me dizem um _eu te amo_ fraco e desesperançado, desmentindo esse sorriso enorme que você sustenta até pra declarar seu ódio. Seu desprezo.

Minta que não sabe que nunca desistiu de nada, e finja que nunca desistiu de mim. Minta aos quatro ventos que eu não sou sua única derrota, a grande batalha perdida da sua teimosia e do seu ego.

E quando terminar, me mate. Dessa vez, com as suas mãos, e não com as minhas.

E não com as minhas.

-

A gente corria de medo da mamãe quando ela estava em casa, mas isso era quase nunca. O mais comum era chegarmos da escola e termos a casa inteira para nós, todos os lugares para brincar de esconder, e o sofá pra você subir nele e inventar alguma coisa para cantar e dançar e me fazer rir.

Eu sempre dava bronca porque você _não podia_ subir no sofá. Assim como também não podia roubar _nem um pouquinho_ das bebidas da mamãe. E _muito menos_ me beijar na boca, depois. Não podia porque não e pronto.

Mas quem disse que dava pra falar não pra você. Nem pra você, nem pra ninguém. Bellatrix, por exemplo – a prima que nós dois mais odiávamos, mas eu não conseguia deixar de admirar – insistiu até que eu aprendesse a fumar e imediatamente culpada pelo meu amor pelo cigarro, e pelo hábito de escovar os dentes logo depois pra que ninguém percebesse.

Obviamente você percebeu logo, e não gostou. Ainda não sei se considerava a bebida e o cigarro tão diferentes assim, _tudo bem beber mas fumar é crime federal_, ou se sentia traído por ter ficado de fora de algum jogo secreto. Tendo a acreditar na segunda opção, meu querido e previsível irmão.

Você podia ser mais velho, mais bonito, mais tudo. Mas eu sempre fui muito mais esperto, e você sempre soube. Meu hálito de cigarro e menta arrogantemente mantido, em oposição à sua repulsa pelo ato de fumar, já dizia que entre nós dois havia muito mais de diferente do que nossas aparências diziam.

Quem sabe.

-

Quando crianças, nós vivíamos em um mundo à parte, só nosso. Quando foi que isso passou a significar um _espaço_ só nosso, mas um _mundo_ diferente pra cada um? Talvez a janela aberta, com meus círculos de fumaça saindo, fosse o primeiro passo para o abismo. Porque nós continuávamos bebendo até rir, até falar besteira, até cantar, até beijar e chorar, e isso era igual.

Mas, muito mais que provavelmente, o verdadeiro abismo foi muito depois, quando provamos o sabor do absinto.

Aquele relógio que roubamos de uma gaveta esquecida valia mais do que parecia. Conseguimos o dinheiro e o contato, e compramos absinto – pra comemorar, acho eu. Não me lembro, se você quer que eu seja sincero, mas tanto faz. Mortos não mentem, ou mentem?

Era seu aniversário de dezesseis anos. E nós brindamos, e o absinto queimou nossas gargantas como se fosse fogo, marcou minha boca como se fosse um beijo seu. E eu vi um brilho nos seus olhos que podia significar amor, mas também dizem que absinto causa alucinações.

(Diz pra mim, Sirius Black. Diz pra mim que nunca houve amor. Que quando nós cometemos sistematicamente cada um dos pecados que conhecíamos, naquela noite, foi apenas o absinto e algum desejo. Nunca amor. Diz, mas diz olhando nos meus olhos.

Por favor.)

Naquela noite, nós fizemos sexo e coisas que nem sabíamos direito se era esse o nome que recebiam no mundo dos adultos. Minha mente estava nublada de verde-absinto, o veneno que ungia nossos sonhos e desejos.

-

Mancha meu corpo de absinto, depois limpa com a língua, cada gota. Mancha minha alma com seu pecado, minha pele com sua semente.

Seja o mais filho da puta que você conseguir, tão filho da puta quanto eu – filhos da mesma puta, do mesmo sangue corrompido.

Seja o mais filho da puta que conseguir e repete o que fez naquela noite. Me larga dormindo e vai embora antes de amanhecer. Pega suas malas, metafóricas ou não, e vai embora da minha vida. Vai pros seus amigos. Vai fazer de conta que o limite entre o que vocês fazem como brincadeira, e o que você chama de verdadeira maldade, é tão grande assim. Vai pra _eles_, ou será que tem um _ele_? Não importa – vá.

Me deixa sozinho no inferno.

-

Mas não se esquece de se arrepender, um dia, em nome da nossa sagrada ironia. E não se esquece de vir me buscar quando já for tarde demais – quando eu já tiver tido todos os aos poucos necessários pra me matar, imerso em tudo que me fizesse sonhar com você. Cada cigarro que era apenas me vingar de você, cada absinto bebido em taças trincadas, o mal puro e o ódio, e todas as coisas que dinheiro roubado pode comprar. Todos os venenos que tenham o sabor dos seus beijos – na minha boca, ou nas minhas veias.

Tenha tempo de me ver dar o último suspiro, com sabor de cigarro e absinto, e aproveite pra dizer que nunca me amou.

E me dê esse beijo com gosto de morte. Com gosto de adeus.

-

Depois que eu finalmente morrer, não se esqueça. Repita incessantemente que a culpa de tudo foi minha, e que você sempre soube que devia ficar longe de mim. Nunca confesse que beijou meu adeus final.

Cuspa no meu túmulo, e diga, Sirius, diga que nunca me amou. Mas diga bem alto, pros seus gritos sobrepujarem a verdade. Pra ninguém ouvir seu coração.

Meu irmão, meu amor.

Minha apaixonada morte com sabor de absinto.

**-**

**FIM**

**-**

* * *

_Special thanks:_ caroLaranja _pelo absinto que não bebemos,_ Hi-chan _pelos parênteses mais fortes que nós, _CrisPepper_ pelas conversas na rua, _Xande _pelo só por hoje,_ Aqueles Dois _por terem sido e ainda serem,_ Sirius e Regulus _pelos olhos cinzas,_ Casa Vazia _pelo fantasma inexistente,_ Dana Norram _pela Fábula, _miss krum _pelos vícios sabor menta.  
Gente demais pra uma fic pequena? Nós somos feitos de Outros._

_Espero que tenham gostado. Fiquei semanas com essa fic em mente, e não consegui parar de escrevê-la e reescrevê-la e acrescentar coisas, desde então. Eu não sou uma leitora habitual de fics desse casal (o que quer dizer que devo ter lido umas duas drabbles a minha vida toda, no máximo) então fiquei bem insegura. Mas acho que deu tudo quase certo... se não deu, também, já era XD_

_E não reparem se virem mais fics minhas, mesmo de outros casais e fandons, com temas/estilos parecidos. Ando no clima._

_E até a próxima. E sim, sim, vou engatar os projetos que estão no profile. É só ter tempo e saco e PC pra isso! o/_


End file.
